Aang and Teo
by ihazastrawberry
Summary: so it's generly Aang trying to make Teo feel better about being in a wheelchair . . . it's ending isnt great, but still im starting . . . i can write any story u wish . . .  not totally perved out ones I get bored sometimes, so tell me how u like it. BYE!


"Where's Teo?" I asked turning and looking at Katara who was serving dinner, rice to be exact. She turned to me, but didn't say anything at first, it seemed like she was thinking.

"I don't remember him telling me, but it's almost time for dinner, does anyone have any idea where he is?" Katara said looking at everyone, they all shook their heads. She turned back to me. "Aang, could you go look for him, maybe he's hurt or something happened to him, I mean he is paralyzed, he needs a little extra help if you know what I mean," she said ending her long sentence on Teo.

"Katara, people who have some kind of disability don't like to be pointed out as special, trust me I'm the girl to know," Toph said as everyone turned to the small blind girl sitting at the other end of the 'eating circle'.

"Okay, okay, Aang, can you please go looking for him?" Katara pleaded she sounded worried at this point, however she totally forgot about Teo until I brought it up!

"Fine," I said getting up, it's not like I didn't want to look for him I just am so annoyed that it seems like no one else cares about his well-being, yet if I go missing everyone is frantic to find me. It makes me mad sometimes; he's still a human, even if he's not my best friend or if he's different.

I walked up a couple of staircases before I remembered that Teo couldn't have gotten up them. A.K.A, he didn't go this way. After about half an hour of searching I found him, it was dark by now and I was starving. He was looking at the stars like there was no tomorrow, I'm not gay, but his eyes were big and brown and he didn't look happy. In other words he was sad . . . duh.

"Hey Teo . . . you know it's time for dinner," I said really wanting to get back to fill my empty stomach that was killing me at this point.

"I'm not hungry, you can go and eat, I can hear your stomach growling," he said not even bothering to look back. His eyes were still set on the glittering stars up above him.

I was pretty sure he knew every constellation, I wish I was as smart as he was he knew everything. Throw a math problem at him he'll solve it in a second. And again I'm not gay, but he was a pretty cute guy . . . I mean his dad is pretty darn ugly, but it's like he's a totally different person! If he could walk I bet he could get any girl he wanted.

"What's wrong," I said walking over, knowing something was upsetting him. I mean when you look at the stars and you're sad . . . well you're defiantly upset about something.

"Nothing," He said still not turning towards me.

"I you sure," I said. I wasn't trying to get in his business, I was just trying to be a good friend, okay I was trying to get in his business a little bit, but if someone says nothing's wrong when you know there is you really want to know what it is.

"I was just thinking about my mom," Teo said his eyes perfectly fixed on the sky above and acting as if I wasn't even there, but when he said he was thinking about his mom I remembered she died when he was an infant, in a flood which had injured him for life, he never got to walk, the poor kid. Then I remembered what I lost, not my friends, not Monk Gyatso, not even the air nomads all put together, sure I missed them, but not as much as her. My sister, I never talk about her, I don't like to, the last thing I said to her was 'I hate you' and now she's gone, I still remember her long golden hair, her beautiful voice that lulled me to sleep when I was little, her perfect touch. I was about to cry when I remembered her, I've cut her out of my mind for so long. Then it all cleared away for a moment, Teo said he was remembering his mom, but she died when he was a newborn, how can he remember her?

"Really Teo . . . what are you thinking about?" I asked knowing that he was lying and that I could crack him.

"I'm going to die alone, aren't I?" He said turning toward me about to cry. "No girls ever like me, you're going to get ugly like your dad, you're such a know it all, you're in a . . . wheelchair," he said imitating what I guessed what were girls in the past who rejected him.

"No, sometimes it's hard to get a girl, I mean I'm a monk and I'm bald, getting girls isn't a custard tart," I said thinking of the best desert in the whole entire world. "Well I guess it would be equal for Sokka, he's like the 'perfect' guy."

Teo looked away, I thinking that he was crying, but I don't know for sure, and I'm also predicting that what I said about me being bald and the whole girl thing didn't exactly help.

"You still have it easier," Teo said in a hushed voice. He was still turned away from me, but I still could make out what he was saying.

"That's not true," I said ready to defend myself and put up a long fight. I think I was getting a little ahead of myself.

"Aang, you're not in a wheelchair, you would have it easier even if you got mangled in an accident, okay maybe not, but you get it, right?" He said finally turning back his face was depressed and I could see it. I swear if I was a girl right now, I would kiss him, I think.

"I guess so," that was all I could say, I mean I can't put up a fight I can't win, he was right, it was going to be hard for him to find a girl that would love him for who he was.

"I want to be alone," he said staring up toward the sky and saying the most hilarious line I have ever heard! "If you have a problem with that, take it up with my butt 'cause he's the only one that gives a crap."

I started to laugh my head off. "HAHA! Where did you learn that?" I said laughing so hard I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Just go," he said.

I left, but I know someday he'll meet a girl that'll be perfect for him. If my sister were alive she would love him. That's the kind of boy she always wanted to marry, a smart one, and she didn't want to marry and monk or a bender. She wouldn't care if he couldn't walk; they were perfect for each other. If only she was alive . . . oh, how I miss her, I miss her so much, If she can hear me right now I apologize for what I said, I don't hate you, I love you.

As I walked away, I turned to Teo and whispered just soft enough so he couldn't hear me; "You will find a girl to love you, you just need to find her."


End file.
